


Fog

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: She was hidden behind a fog.





	Fog

Queenie found the dynamics of Nurmenguard very strange. She was reminded very much of her sister, of living with family. Still, there was always a knowledge that these few who live and work alongside of Grindelwald were in no way connected otherwise.

Tensions often ran between two in particular.

Vinda and Abernathy

Both, Queenie had found, had been most inviting toward her.

Abernathy had been the easier of the two to read. She had noted his affections toward her even during their time working for MACUSA.

Vinda, however, was a mystery. Her thoughts hidden in a language Queenie did not understand.

Even Grindelwald, whom she knew had to be using some sort of occlumency against her, was easier to read.  

That was why squabbles like this fascinated her so.

It gave Queenie a chance to possibly grasp some understanding as to why Vinda had taken the time to help her adjust to her new circumstances.

“You are acting like a child.” Abernathy had begun this particular quarrel with an observation.

“And are you any better?”

“Why won’t you just tell me why you decided to concern yourself with things that don’t pertain to you.”

“It does pertain to me.”

“And how?”

“No reason you need to be aware of.”

Queenie looked between the two. Their voices both calm and collected, though their eyes lit bright with anger.

Vinda continued, “If I had half the mind I would inform Grindelwald of your incompetence… but I am sure he is aware.”

“And why would he listen to you in such a way?”

“You know nothing of our history.”

“As lovers.”

And Vinda let out a laugh at this. She knew well to what he was referring. He had seen her leave Grindelwald’s quarters one late morning, disheveled and hungover. Of course, she had decided to have a bit of fun with him and not disclose what had really gone on in that room, “Oh, if you only knew the truth.” Vinda was bound to keep the secret both she and Grindelwald shared regarding choice of lover. But these passions were most definitely not directed toward each other.

At this Abernathy’s face shifted ever so subtly, unable to pick between: jealousy, anger or disgust, “And it is because of this you believe you should receive preferential treatment?”

Vinda considered for a moment, “Perhaps.”

“I’m sure you’re used to that.” Abernathy continued, raising his chin, unwilling to bow to her, “Is that how such an unskilled witch such as yourself was able to graduate? Your family.”

Queenie, now invisible to the bickering pair, instinctually took a step closer to Vinda. She was unsure why, she could not tell at all what Vinda was truly thinking. But something about her aura caused something to stir in Queenie.

A protectiveness.

“You know nothing of my family.”

“Everyone does.” Abernathy smiled ever so slightly, “It is written about in textbooks, even at Ilvermony.”

And Queenie knew this to be true.

The sacred 28.

“If you believe my magic to be so limited, I would be glad to have you put it to the test.” Vinda offered, drawing her wand.

But Abernathy did not comply, “I wouldn’t dare.” His eyes seemed to glisten, as though he had already won the duel against her, “I could never harm Grindelwald’s favorite, let alone challenge someone so-”

But his words were cut off as a silent spell erupted from Vinda’s sleek wand, hitting him square in the chest.

Abernathy fell to the ground.

Queenie jumped with surprise, running to the fallen man.

After a moment’s inspection she saw that he was still alive.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she looked around for the perpetrator, but Vinda had since fled.

With a quick incantation, Queenie righted the other’s wrong, turning on her heels to follow where she believed Vinda had gone.

A still swinging door led to a path outside into the rose garden, the very one Grindelwald had spoken with her in after returning from Paris.

“Vinda?” Queenie called out.

There was no response.

Still, Queenie believed she heard the sound of heeled shoes upon stone. She followed them, though the mountain air had coated the path in fog and she was unable to see farther than an arm’s length away.

“I hear you.” Queenie acknowledged, “At least I hope you are Vinda and not some monster.”

“Can’t it be both.”

And there she was, “It wasn’t very nice what you did to poor Abernathy. But it is a bit of a stretch to say you are a monster.”

And it was quiet yet again as Queenie wandered blind into the fog.

“I am tired. So sick and tired.” Came a whisper floating upon dewy air.

“Then speak with me, even stay silent by me.” Queenie begged, “I don’t think it’s healthy for you to be by yourself, to keep everything in.” She thought for a moment before adding, “And if not me, you seen to have a close relationship to Grindelwald-”

“As a brother.”

“I know.” Came Queenie’s quick response, for she already knew well of another lying in their leader’s heart.

It was silent and disorienting in that white cloud of mist. Queenie suddenly felt alone. Perhaps Vinda had finally gone too far away to be sensed by her, to even be heard in the slightest.

That was when a sudden voice, loud and clear, entered her mind. It spoke in a way she would understand. And Queenie knew Vinda was catering specifically to her. Through this silent and one sided conversation, Queenie could make out a figure in the gray before her.

It walked closer and closer, revealing more and more of itself.

And is Vinda came into focus, so did her mind.

Queenie felt she had finally cleared through the fog that had been separating them. She rushed the distance to embraced the other, “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”


End file.
